Defects
by Bruhzeers
Summary: In a plan to self-cure, Ruby finds herself on earth, helping establish the newest kindergarten settlement. Though, she soon realizes that the crew led by Rose Quartz is nothing short of imperfect. With help from Rose, Pearl, Sapphire, and even humanity Ruby learns to realize that; homeworld doesn't destroy defective gems because of their weaknesses, but because of their strength.
1. Chapter 1

Homeworld felt like the best place to be. It had endless armies lined up to defend it, and those armies were constantly growing. On homeworld you lived to literally fulfill what you were created for. The diamonds told you how to live, and you did it without question. Pearls served, quartz fought, and rubies worked. I thought I was happy, I completed my tasks daily to aid in the work force. As a ruby I was a builder. Welding and making metal into weapons and armor was almost always what my day looked like. Though, as i'd work, surrounded by other rubies, I couldn't help but feel different. Sure, we're all a little different, but our differences didn't usually go very far past face shape or hair-style. No, I was a _bad_ kind of different.

I was defective.

When working, the rubies around me were always so quiet, passive, sucked into their meticulous work. If they messed up they would simply scrap their project, restarting without much of a care. But I could never hold that calm, uncaring stature. If i messed up (which was often…) I felt this rage bubble in my blood, my stomach would grow tight and I would give off heat rather than absorb it. I would feel _angry_ so quickly. Which wasn't right for rubies. Only warrior gems showed their emotions so openly and quickly. They had to, it was important to feel passionate and rageful about taking out your enemy.

But I was no warrior. So _why_ did I always feel myself melting scrap metal into pools just because I was angry?

Defective gems weren't welcomed here on homeworld. If you were defective you were considered inefficient, useless, and weak. If your gem was found to be defective you would be cracked and your shards were sent somewhere for _recycling_. Now, as you'd imagine that's the last thing I would want my gem to be used for.

So when word spread about the latest destination for the next kindergarten to be built on some far off planet known as earth I had to snag the opportunity! I could get away from homeworld and have some time to figure myself out before my defects became known. These kindergarten missions only required a sparse number of gems that often worked independently. I signed up, not having the same _motivation_ as my counterparts to stay on homeworld and finish an endless list of projects.

* * *

 **Here's just the intro to beginning of my take on how Ruby and Sapphire met and how the whole Crystal Gem gang started out. This story will contain everyone's favorites at some point(Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis). You can expect some OOC in the beginning, you know, before they develop. It's short, I know. Im open to ideas for this story, I feel it could become epicly long with the right kind of motivation.**


	2. Chapter 2

My plan was falling together almost perfectly. The commander in charge of our mission was known as Rose Quartz. She was very unique for a quartz. Her form was huge and full, but beautiful rather than intimidating. She was very bohemian, leaving behind her regal, sharp-edged commands on home world as soon as we departed. Rose left me feeling...different than any other gem I had encountered. I just could not place the emotion she projected onto me.

As most "in-charge" gems, Rose had decided to bring along a pearl. Specifically, her pearl. This pearl was very... _unusual_ , however. Rose talked to her as if she were her equal, and trusted her with tasks you would leave to a sapphire or even a jasper. Pearl had more than her share in the location and strategy used to produce the kindergarten. This pearl was fearless, she voiced her opinions and stuck to Rose's side, ready to help in ways she never was made to. This pearl was most definitely defective, though Rose didn't seem to care at all. Infact, Rose seemed to appreciate this about Pearl the most.

"We'll be entering earth's atmosphere in the next three hours." That was Sapphire. I couldn't seem to find any faults in her. Like the sapphires before her, she was responsible for architect. The brains behind the designs for structures and weapons on home world. I worked along-side them often, sapphires provided rubies with blue-prints. Though, sapphires always held a position above rubies. They were more vital, more harder to produce perfectly, because they had certain individualities that normal rubies just _didn't_. They had creativity.

"Uh, thanks." I was seated at my desk in my quarters of the ship, left some old parts to tinker with. Pearl had thought I would appreciate them. I kept my eyes down, letting out a breath as Sapphire's form left my doorway. I would be working with her for most of this mission. That had the possibility to wreck my plan.

I summoned my gauntlet, letting out a groan as I smashed it against the desk's surface, a dent forming in the impression of my knuckles in the metal, "This is so...stupid!" I grumbled to myself, frowning as I melted the metal back into it's flat, flawless appearance, "Get it together, Ruby. _Get it together_ …" I sucked in a breath, standing, hands gripping the edge of the table. I couldn't lose myself in front of Sapphire. I wouldn't lose myself in front of Sapphire.

* * *

 **A shorty. Where to continue?**


End file.
